Shattered Moon Part 10: Howl of the Red Wolf
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya and Renji's son Takeshi is traumatized when he witnesses the death of a cousin. Aizen tries to use the tragedy to his advantage. Byakuya and Renji struggle to save Takeshi from his own darkness...
1. Healing

**Howl of the Red Wolf**

**(Here's the next one as promised! Thanks to everyone who keeps telling me to continue writing these. You are the best! Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I love it when you share your thoughts and ideas with me. Arigato, Spunky)**

**Chapter 1: Healing**

"Why, good morning Takeshi, how are you?" asked Mika Kuchiki, moving aside to let the red haired youth into her house.

"I am well, thank you," the twelve-year-old shinigami replied, stepping into the entryway, "I had some time before meeting my father and I thought I'd come to visit my cousins."

Mika nodded and gestured for the boy to continue on through the house.

"And when you come back, I want to hear all about the latest," Mika smiled, "I heard that you and Chisaki have been made officers!"

The boy nodded.

"Well, off you go. They're waiting for you out in the back."

Takeshi made his way down the hallway and out the back door. The back of the house gave way to a large expanse of land consisting of rolling meadows, forested hillsides and a few rocky ravines. It was the perfect place for three young soul reapers to have fun and to train.

As he stepped away from the house, he spotted his cousins standing near a grove of pines talking. He jogged over to join them. He was noticed by the cousins when about halfway across the distance and they turned to greet him.

"Takeshi, how is everything?" Shoichi asked.

Fourteen-year-old Shoichi Kuchiki was tall and slender with the dark hair and eyes, and pale skin that most of the Kuchikis seemed to share. His twelve-year-old brother Shoji looked much the same, the main difference between the two being more a matter of age then appearance. And indeed, the younger made the most of his resemblance to his brother. The two were very close, and both shared a deep affection for Byakuya and Renji's red haired son.

He approached them smiling and carrying two roses, one pink and one white.

"Everything's fine," he answered as they reached him, "Sorry I'm late, but I stopped to see my father at the Squad Six office on the way here. He just got back from an assignment in the living world."

"I heard about that," said Shoichi, looking serious, "That was some battle he and his division got themselves into. But Captain Kuchiki was more than up to it I heard."

"You heard right," Takeshi laughed, "I think those Espada and Arrancar didn't know who they were dealing with. But they learned very quickly. You don't mess with Byakuya Kuchiki and think you'll walk away in one piece. His squad really hammered them!"

"So why didn't you and Chisaki go to Squad Six then?" Shoji asked.

"Oh," said Takeshi, "it's because we tested out at third and fourth seat, and the sixth already has Takeo as a third seat. Chisaki could have taken fourth in Squad Six, but there wasn't a spot for me. There was room in Squad Five. They wanted to keep us together because of the special ability of our zanpakuto."

"Cool," said Shoichi, "Captain Abarai's squad, "It must be neat having two captains for fathers, Takeshi."

"Usually, yeah," Takeshi agreed, "but sometimes they both have to be away on assignment. And today, Byakuya and Takeo came back just in time for Renji, Chisaki and I to leave."

"But for us, it's nice that we'll all be going on our first field mission together," Shoichi said, smiling, "and we get to go to the Hueco Mundo base. Of course, you and Chisaki went there before."

Takeshi's smile faded slightly. He felt the uncomfortable ache he always felt when he remembered Byakuya's abduction and captivity in Sosuke Aizen's fortress.

"Yeah," he said softly, remembering the dark skies and dead expanses of sand, "We've been there. The base is kind of cool, but the rest is really pretty boring…just lots of sand. Still, there will be a lot to do there. Head Captain Yamamoto wants us to investigate the disappearance of a recon group that went missing near there. I think I might be allowed to join the search party."

"Really?" asked Shoichi, "How did you manage to convince Captain Abarai to do that?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask. If you think Byakuya is demanding, just remember that Renji was his vice captain for years. He learned everything from Byakuya. They are still considered the strongest Captain and Vice Captain team in the Seireitei's history."

"No argument there!" laughed Shoichi.

The three talked for a few minutes longer, then turned toward a grassy hillside and climbed to the top. Their faces turned solemn as they approached the family graveyard. They walked through the rows of headstones until they reached two that were newer. There they knelt and Takeshi laid a rose on each grave.

"I can't believe they've been gone for three years," Takeshi said softly, "I really miss them."

"Yeah," agreed Shoichi, his voice soft and choked, "We all miss them."

"Aika was such a little princess," Shoji said softly, "but she was going to be a strong soul reaper. And Ryo was so strong! He was really powerful…better than both of us. Damn! I just can't believe what the Queen's guard did. I mean, why did they have to hurt little kids? Why did they have to hurt our family at all? Our family has always served the royal family. I still don't understand why."

Takeshi said nothing, but his heart was burning inside his chest. He knew the whole story…but even knowing gave him no comfort. He understood the events, but he could never accept it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly at his desk, filling out the report on the Squad Six mission his group had just finished. His body ached fiercely from the intense battle and he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have accepted Hanatarou's offer to heal him. It was just another example of how his pride punished itself. He sighed softly. Rikichi looked up at him from across the room.

"Is everything all right, Captain?" he asked, "You look uncomfortable."

"It's nothing, Vice Captain," Byakuya assured Rikichi, "I am fine."

Rikichi smiled to himself, knowing full well what the problem was…and also how that problem would end up being solved.

"Rikichi," Byakuya said, lifting his eyes from his work, "I need to ask you something. I've actually wanted to speak to Hotaru about it for some time, but I do not want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Sir?"

"It is about your wedding. I know it is a personal matter, but I wonder that it has been so long and you haven't rescheduled it. Hotaru seemed very happy when you asked her."

Rikichi nodded.

"We do want to move things forward. We have for a long time. But Hotaru had a really hard time with her mother's death and her sister, Eri, has been a great concern to her. Also, both of us have been away so much on assignments with our squads, we haven't been able to plan."

Byakuya inclined his head slightly.

"Well, if you wish it, you may have time now. We've finished our mission in the living world and Takeo is quite up to the task of acting as vice captain for a time. If you wish, I can also speak to Shunsui about letting Hotaru have a break in her schedule as well."

Rikichi looked confused.

"Sir, it's very kind of you, of course, but why would you go to the trouble?" he asked.

Byakuya blinked slowly.

"Because my vice captain and my sister have had their lives put on hold for too long," he answered softly, "I hate the thought of time being wasted."

Rikichi smiled.

"Thank you, Captain. I will talk to Hotaru tonight."

"No," said Byakuya, "Go now. You've finished all you really need to do."

Rikichi's smile widened.

"Arigato, Captain Kuchiki!" he said, sliding his chair away from his desk.

He flash stepped to the door and was gone in an instant. Byakuya allowed himself a small smile and turned back to his work, wincing slightly.

A few minutes passed in silence, then the door opened and Renji Abarai stepped inside.

"It figures you'd be here filing paperwork instead of coming home to tell me you're back!" Renji said smiling.

Byakuya looked up at him calmly.

"Work before play, Renji. If I don't complete my work, I would hardly be able to give you the attention you deserve. I'm nearly done. Just give me a few minutes."

The red haired captain's eyes narrowed and he stepped toward Byakuya's desk with mischief in his eyes. Byakuya appeared to ignore him, but as he closed in, the brush paused in its motion. Byakuya looked up at his life partner, his expression curious. Renji stood gazing down into the captain's dark eyes for a moment longer, then leaned forward, turning his chair and placing a hand on each armrest as he brought his face close to Byakuya's.

"Byakuya," he said with feigned seriousness, "Are you playing hard to get?"

The dark haired captain turned his head so that his lips were tantalizingly close to his lover's.

"I am working, Abarai," he said quietly.

"You _were_ working," Renji corrected him, then he closed the distance, capturing Byakuya's mouth in a hard, passionate kiss.

He raised his lips to his lover's ear.

"Now, you're not."

Byakuya breathed in deeply, enjoying the brush of hair that touched his cheek. He reached up and pulled the hair tie free so the red hair fell loose around Renji's shoulders. Turning his head slightly, he buried his face in the red hair and nuzzled the tanned skin of his lover's throat.

"I locked the door as I came in," Renji added.

"You wouldn't rather move to the Captain's Quarters?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Oh," breathed Renji hotly in his ear, "We'll get there eventually."

Renji took the brush from Byakuya's hand and reached around to push back the papers on the desk behind him. He sat on the edge of the desk, pulling the dark haired captain to his feet. Byakuya stood between his lover's parted thighs, his dark eyes locked on Renji's. Slowly, he removed his haori and let it fall onto the chair behind him. Renji's hands rose and unwound the scarf, then he lowered his mouth to begin a gentle assault of the pale skin of Byakuya's throat. Byakuya took the scarf from his hand and dropped it onto the chair as well. Moving forward, he took Renji's face in his hands and brought their mouths together. Renji wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya, then quickly released him when Byakuya winced sharply.

The noble broke away from the kiss for a moment, taking a breath.

"You're hurt?" Renji asked, "Why didn't you have Hanatarou heal you?"

Byakuya released his breath in a sigh.

"I sought to return quickly, so that I could be back with you all of the sooner."

"Bullshit!" Renji countered, "You just hate to show any kind of weakness if you don't have to. You wanted me to do the healing."

Byakuya gave him the trace of a smile.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted, "So will you?"

"Will I heal you?"

"Will you heal me?" Byakuya whispered.

Renji nodded.

"Just show me where it hurts…and I'll heal it," he answered softly.

He caught hold of the tie at Byakuya's waist and pulled it free, then slipped the shihakushou down off of his shoulders. It dropped to the ground at their feet with a soft swish, baring Byakuya to the top of his hakama. Renji studied the cuts and bruises that marred the pale flesh of the noble's shoulders, chest and abdomen.

"Must have been one hell of a fight," he observed, leaning forward.

Warm healing light flared and Renji's fingers traced the angry red streaks, followed by touches of heated lips.

"There were two Espada and several Arrancar. Rikichi and I each handled an Espada. The others took out the Arrancar and some regular hollow."

Renji hovered over a deep bruise, intensifying the healing power.

"You use ban kai?" he asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"Just metal, kido and shikai," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning into Renji's touch.

"That's why you got banged up, you know."

"Hah, the Espada was not worthy of dying by my ban kai…not even close."

"Idiot…you and your stubborn pride," Renji chastised him jokingly.

"Well, Renji, some of us don't believe it necessary to whip out our ban kai to solve every problem. Why waste power unnecessarily?"

Renji turned Byakuya to address the injuries to his back.

"He really raked you with his claws back here. It's deep. Take a breath and relax…this might be uncomfortable."

Byakuya nodded, took a cleansing breath and released it, willing his muscles to relax.

"You know, Byakuya, maybe I was wrong about it being a matter of pride. Maybe you just enjoy pain," Renji smiled.

"Sometimes," Byakuya whispered, catching his breath as a flash of pain shot through him.

"Sorry, couldn't help that. I told you it was deep. I got all of your upper body. Anything on the lower body?"

Byakuya turned and pressed forward, planting a warm kiss on Renji's lips.

"I am not sure. Why don't you find out?"

Renji tugged on the barely attached hakama and it dropped to the floor. His eyes studied the exposed flesh carefully.

"No injuries, but there is something that requires a healing touch," Renji said, standing, "Switch places with me."

The noble sat on the edge of the desk and pulled Renji in between his parted thighs. He wrapped his legs around the red haired captain and pulled him in for a deep, open mouthed kiss…then another…and another. Renji pulled back, panting softly.

"Let me get out of this…"

"Allow me," Byakuya whispered.

Renji sensed a flash of movement and suddenly realized his haori and shihakushou had been removed and dropped onto the chair.

"That's one you haven't shown me before," he commented, smiling widely, "How'd you do that?"

"Variation on the flash step," Byakuya explained, "It's good when you're in a hurry."

"Are you in a hurry, then?" Renji grinned.

"Just to get you undressed."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Now where were we?"

Renji stepped closer and leaned forward, capturing the noble's lips in a long slow kiss, before pushing him back and treating his throat, chest and abdomen to a torrent of light wet kisses that left a trail of cooling skin as he worked his way down the noble's torso. Byakuya leaned back on his palms and let his head roll back, his breathing becoming faster and progressively more shallow as the red haired captain neared the one part of his body still requiring Renji's attention.

He moaned softly with pleasure as Renji's mouth closed around his aching member caressing teasingly until the noble's hips rose off the desk and he gasped sharply.

"Renji!" Byakuya hissed, pushing against his chest.

He drew back slightly, studying the glazed eyes and blissful face of his lover questioningly.

"It has…been a while. I don't want to…"

Renji nodded and planted a series of tender kisses on the noble's face and throat as Byakuya took a few deep breaths and tried to regain control. Finally, he gave a small sigh and pulled Renji toward him again. This time, Renji pushed the noble back on the desk and climbed on top of him with his legs spread. Byakuya fell back, panting lightly and watching his lover's face closely as Renji lowered himself slowly onto the noble's swollen member. He paused for a moment, meeting Byakuya's eyes warmly, then he started to move, slowly at first, then faster. He lowered his head and his hair gently tickled the noble's sensitive skin, making him shiver softly with delight and thrust his hips upward, more and more deeply into Renji's until the redhead's body shuddered and his eyes flared as he released between them. The sudden tightness around him Byakuya moan and thrust upward, releasing deep inside Renji. Panting heavily, he dropped all of the way onto his back, pulling Renji with him and treating the redhead's mouth to a flurry of gentle kisses.

"All healed now?" Renji whispered.

Byakuya nodded, still too breathless to speak.

"Welcome home, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked up into the warm brown eyes and graced his lover with a genuine smile. Renji traced the noble's smiling lips gently with his fingertips.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "I hate to have to tell you this, but my squad's leaving for Hueco Mundo."

The smile faded.

"When?" he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow. The twins will be going with me."

There was a flash of uncertainty in the noble's eyes.

"But Takeshi was here earlier. He didn't say anything about it."

"I wanted to tell you myself. I was worried you might have some issues about the twins going and I didn't want to talk about it in front of them without talking to you first."

"What issues? They are officers...they go where they are sent, just as we do. And they will be with you, Renji."

Renji nodded.

"I'll watch out for them. Everything will be fine."

"I know it will. Well then, I imagine we should get dressed and go home."

Renji shook his head.

"Not yet. We have some time left before dinner. Why don't we move this to the Captain's Quarters. We can take a hot shower and…enjoy each other's company a bit longer."

"How long will you be gone?"

Renji sighed.

"We're relieving another squad and investigating the disappearance of a recon group. I expect we'll be gone a couple of weeks at most."

Byakuya nodded.

"Well then, Renji, let's make the most of the time we have before you leave."


	2. Mission in Hueco Mundo

**Chapter 2: Mission in Hueco Mundo **

"Daddy Bya feed da fish," Hajime requested, pointing into the koi pond excitedly.

Byakuya turned his head to look at the three-year-old who sat perched on his back and was gently prodding the noble's sides with his heels. He started to lift his upper body, but the toddler tightened his legs around his father's torso, laughing.

"I not lettin' you up!" he said, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Byakuya.

"Hajime," Byakuya said in an amused tone, "How do you expect me to feed the fish if I cannot get up?"

"I hug you first," the boy announced, tightening his arms.

"Very well, arigato…for the hug. Now may I get up? I have to get the fish food."

The toddler continued to cling to his father.

"Not yet. First a story, den food," Hajime demanded.

Byakuya observed him with one eye.

"Hajime, you must make up your mind."

"Story, den food," the toddler said firmly.

"Story?" said Chisaki from the walkway.

She darted out across the garden and sat beside Byakuya on the grass. Takeshi sat on the edge of the walkway.

"Come on," Chisaki urged him, "Dad's going to tell a story."

"I'll listen from here," Takeshi replied, gazing off into the distance.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Byakuya asked the children.

"Happy story," suggested Hajime.

"A story about love," said Chisaki.

"Ugh," moaned Takeshi, "can it at least have some fighting? I can't stand mushy stories!"

"Hmm," said Byakuya, thinking carefully, "a love story that is not too mushy with fighting and a happy ending…"

He turned to look at Hajime.

"Hajime, I refuse to tell any stories until you let me up. I simply cannot think properly while being flattened by you!"

The toddler laughed and rolled off of Byakuya's back. The noble sat up, brushing the grass and dust from his kimono. He sat cross-legged with his back against a sakura tree. Hajime climbed onto his lap and leaned against him. Byakuya rested his chin on the top of the boy's head, still thinking.

_"This story is one of my favorites from the family histories. It is the story of Isao Kuchiki and the lovely lady warrior, Akane. Isao was a very powerful young soul reaper. By his nineteenth year, he was a captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He was always sent on the most important and most dangerous missions, because the head captain knew the young captain would not allow himself to fail in any manner. Like many of our clan, Isao Kuchiki was possessed of pride nearly as strong as his power. But that pride was to be sorely tested. There were many who were envious of the young captain's rise to captaincy. Among them was a strong soul reaper named Mikio. Mikio was of another clan, which competed with the Kuchiki clan for dominance in the Seireitei. To try to best Isao, Mikio hatched a devilish plan to trap the young captain in a dangerous maze. The maze was an ingenious construction that took nearly a year to complete. But it was a terrifyingly effective way of trapping someone strong like Isao. The maze was placed in an alternate dimension with a door that Mikio controlled, so that no one would be able to rescue Isao once he was trapped within. And the maze was filled with dangerous hollows. At the core was a portal back to the Seireitei…but it was guarded by a ferocious monster named Zetsumeite. The plan was dastardly and Mikio was very cunning. He already had a plan for luring Isao into his trap. But there was something he did not know. His sister, the lovely red haired Akane saw his plan and when Mikio sprung his trap, she decided that her brother should not disgrace their family with such a vile act._

_Mikio went to Isao and told him that there was an emergency that required his power. A girl, he said, was trapped and surrounded by hollows. Naturally, Isao was determined to save the girl. His pride overcame his good sense and he did not realize that he was walking into a trap. Akane watched as Isao entered the maze and Mikio closed the dimension door, locking the young captain away. He was immediately beset by monsters and had to fight constantly just to stay alive. He quickly realized what Mikio was done, but he couldn't seem to find his way out. Every time he felt he was closer to escape, monsters attacked and lured him away from the core of the maze. He realized he was hopelessly trapped, so he found a corner in which to rest and paused to think about what he might do. Despite his vast knowledge and power, Isao soon fell into despair as he came to realize the hopelessness of his situation. Time after time, he was forced to fight hollow and monsters until he was growing so tired that he didn't know how much longer he could go on fighting. Somehow, he managed to move forward and he found his way to the portal, but there he met Zetsumeite and as weary as he was from fighting the others in the maze, the young captain wondered if he could defeat the huge monster. Still, his pride demanded that he try._

_He engaged Zetsumeite in a furious battle. The young captain fought with all of his strength, but as the battle wore on and he was forced to give ground, he was drawn away from the core of the maze…and his only way out. Just when it seemed he must fall from exhaustion, Isao heard a loud battle cry and saw a flash of red pass by him. Someone else was fighting the monster. Bolstered by the realization that he was not alone, Isao found new strength and moved in to help the other bring down the great monster. As they closed in and released their final attacks, Zetsumeite slashed wildly at them. His attack managed to strike them and force them back. Now they were both injured and cornered. Isao looked up at the one who stood beside him and suddenly realized that the one helping him was a young woman. He was so stunned that he nearly dropped his sword. But he didn't have time to think about it. Zetsumeite advanced on them, growling and slashing. He had nearly reached them when the woman took hold of Isao and released her zanpakuto. There was a great explosion all around them, but they were not hurt by it. When the dust cleared, Isao found himself alone, thrown clear of the battle. He wandered the maze, but could not find his way free. Luckily, most of the hollow and monsters had been killed…but he was still hopelessly lost. Finally, he could walk no more and he dropped to the ground. Lost and exhausted, he wondered if he would ever return home again. But then he heard a soft voice._

_"Isao," the voice said, "I am here."_

_To his surprise, Akane appeared in the maze ahead of him. She helped him to his feet and they walked the maze looking for the portal. After much searching, they reached it and found their way back. As they returned to the Seireitei, Isao took Akane's hand and kissed it, thanking her for coming into the maze to stop her brother's plan. Akane's smile was so bright that it stunned poor Isao. He loved her smile so much that he knew he wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. So after they saw that Mikio was suitably punished, they married. And that is why every so often, you will see a red haired child born into the Kuchiki family. They are descendants of Isao and Akane. And their story is a constant reminder that no matter how lost you become, love will find you."_

Hajime snuggled close to Byakuya, his eyes drooping as he began to drift off. Chisaki smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"That was a good story," she commented, "he fell asleep smiling."

"It was still kind of mushy," commented Takeshi, rising and stretching.

He turned and walked toward his room. Byakuya's eyes followed his son as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji yawned sleepily as he made his way down the walkway to his and Byakuya's bedroom. Byakuya was already asleep and Renji was surprised to find Hajime sprawled across the other side of the bed. He gently lifted the sleeping toddler and carried him back to his room, then returned to his own room and slipped into bed beside Byakuya. He curled around the noble, pulling the black hair away from his neck and kissing him until he stirred and the dark eyes opened. He turned in Renji's arms.

"I wondered if I'd see you before you left," Byakuya said softly.

Renji chuckled softly.

"You don't think for a minute that I'd leave for a mission without giving you a proper farewell."

"Commendable," Byakuya observed, "but I had thought that we covered both a proper reunion and a proper farewell at the Sixth Division earlier."

"What, that?" Renji said, nipping the noble's lips gently, "I can do way better than that."

"I see," Byakuya replied, burying his face in the redhead's hair and brushing his lips warmly against Renji's exposed throat, "Well then, don't let me stop you…"

"Oh, believe me, I won't," Renji said, pushing the noble down onto his back.

He fastened his mouth on Byakuya's and thrust his tongue inside, at the same time reaching for the tie at his lover's waist. As his hand touched it and started to pull, a sharp, high-pitched squeal sounded somewhere nearby. Byakuya reluctantly pulled free of Renji.

"It's Hajime. I'll see to him."

Renji sighed in frustration.

"He was having night terrors while you were away. Captain Unohana said that they are normal…something to do with his mind developing. You want me to come and help out?" he asked.

"No," Byakuya replied, heading for the door, "You get the rest you need for your mission. I'll be back."

Renji nodded and dropped back down onto the bed. His fatigue warred briefly with the longing ache for intimacy, but fatigue won out and by the time Byakuya returned, Renji was fast asleep. Byakuya sighed and stepped out the double doors into the garden. He stood quietly for a time, gazing up at the large golden-orange harvest moon. As he stood, entranced, a small sound reached his ears. Turning, he moved down the walkway to Takeshi's room and looked in the open door.

The youth was asleep, but was tossing and turning fitfully. He moaned softly and mumbled unintelligible words. Byakuya considered waking him and stepped forward, but as he started into the room, the boy seemed to settle back into sleep. Byakuya waited for a moment to make certain the boy would remain asleep, then stepped out of the room. He caught sight of Renji standing in the garden and walked back to meet him.

"I thought you were coming right back," the redhead complained.

"I did, but you were asleep. I came out to look at the harvest moon and then I heard a disturbance in Takeshi's room, so I went to see what it was."

"Is he okay?" Renji asked.

"He appears to be, but Renji, I still have concerns about him. Takeshi hasn't been the same since losing his cousins. He doesn't say much about it, but it is there, just the same. I am concerned that if he is exposed to battle in Hueco Mundo, this could become worse."

Renji nodded.

"I'm thinking that, too. Should I…arrange for him to stay behind?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, then sighed.

"No…no, I think that might just make him work harder to hide what he's feeling. Just…watch him carefully. While you are gone, I'll consult with Captain Unohana about what we can do for him. She usually has good instincts. She…was correct in her summation about my condition after I returned from Hueco Mundo. I am sure she can help us with Takeshi."

Renji nodded.

"I'll keep a close eye on him," he promised.

"Now," Byakuya said softly, "You should get some sleep before morning arrives. You're going to be fatigued if you don't."

Renji grinned.

First things first," he said, flash stepping forward and sweeping the surprised noble up into his arms, "let's see to that proper farewell."

Byakuya opened his mouth to object, but was instantly silenced by lips that took hold of his and a seething tongue that buried itself in his mouth, effectively distracting him as the red haired captain carried him back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There are two main lines of defense out here around the base," Renji explained to the group of soul reapers behind him, "There is an alert line and then a heavy kido barrier. This gives us time to prepare a defense in the case of a surprise attack. Attacks can come at any time out of nowhere. When we are in Hueco Mundo, we have to remember that this is the home of the hollow. We are the invaders."

He waved to the guard on the tower above them and the guard nodded and turned to a control panel.

"I've ordered the guard to open a space in the barrier for us to pass through. We are going out to the alert lines to check them. The alert lines are checked every few hours to be certain they are not tampered with. We are going to conduct the first check of the day. Follow me."

He stepped through an opening in the barrier and waited as Takeshi, Chisaki, Shoji, Shoichi and the regular detail stepped through. The barrier closed behind them. They followed the bottom of a hill out from the base until Renji motioned for them to stop. Takeshi reached out with his senses and he could feel the presence of the alert lines.

"We keep the lines lit. We want the hollow to know they are here. It is a good deterrent, because they can't go past without tripping the alarm and they know it. When an alert line is tripped, it sounds an alert and troops are sent to defend the barrier. Inside the barrier, one group of defenders will raise a kido shield as another begins incantations. A third group stands at the barrier, waiting for the hollow to break through. As the barrier falls, the kido group fires the spells, then the fighters engage after that. It is a pretty good method of defense…even if they get off a few ceros."

He stopped for a moment and looked down at the alert line nearest him. Renji's heart froze. It had been broken and the damage concealed somehow. He turned back to the group behind him.

"Back inside," he said, keeping his voice calm, "now."

They started back towards the barrier, but were only halfway there before the hollows began to appear all around them. The group drew their zanpakutos and backed toward the barrier. The hollows screeched and bore down on them. Behind the barrier, alarms were shrieking. Renji motioned to the younger soul reapers.

"Get behind us. This is going to get rough. Now, listen to me. They're going to attack and we'll put up a kido shield. Hopefully it will hold until the barrier is breached and we can pass back through. When the barrier falls, you kids are to run for the base, no questions. You are not to engage the enemies under these conditions in your first battle…understand?"

Takeshi, Chisaki, Shoji and Shoichi nodded. They backed up against the barrier and Renji raised a kido shield around them. The hollows moved forward, closing in on the trapped group and growling menacingly.


	3. Blood on the Sand

**Chapter 3: Blood on the Sand**

Sousuke Aizen stood next to Gin on a large sand dune, watching as the attack on the soul reaper base commenced. It was, he thought, time enough, that he finally overwhelmed the base. It had been a thorn in his side for too long and he was glad he would finally be rid of it. It had taken months to plan the final assault, but all of his work would pay off…and maybe it would give him some peace. At very least, it would put a stop to the information leaks that passed through the stealth force, which had a constant presence there. Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto was about to pay.

"Fukaitami," he said quietly, "it is time. I want you to go and wreak your havoc on them."

The new Espada stepped forward and nodded, his deep red-golden eyes glittering with anticipation. He would descend on the soul reapers with a fury. He would make them hurt and he would make them die. Sousuke Aizen watched as he turned toward the soul reaper base and a slow smile crept across his features. Finally. He turned to Gin.

"He will tear them to pieces. He's one of the strongest I've created. This base is doomed," he said softly.

"Nice work, Sousuke. It will certainly give old Yama something to think about," Gin replied.

"Yes…when he witnesses the destruction, I doubt he will consider filling the base with more victims. He will leave and I will be able to focus my energy on overthrowing the spirit king."

That plan still required some major preparation on his part. It would have been so much easier had his attempt to obtain Byakuya's diary succeeded…but as always, the noble had defied him and he hadn't been able to take the diary. That infuriated him to no end. Byakuya Kuchiki's defiance was another thorn in his side that needed to be dealt with. Gin had been correct in his summation of that situation. he had been in love with Byakuya, very much in love. But his love had a dark side. It only survived as long as Aizen felt that he still had some bit of power over Byakuya. When it became obvious that his power over the noble had failed completely, Aizen's love for him morphed into furious hatred. And if Byakuya ever fell into his hands again, Aizen planned to deal him a very painful death. No one defied Sousuke Aizen like that and lived…not even Byakuya.

He pushed his thoughts of the noble away and watched as his troops descended on the base. He was just beginning to hear the first cries, the first signs of battle. It was a sweet sound. He stood, savoring that sweetness and waiting for the base to fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji held onto the kido shield that protected the small group of soul reapers caught outside the barrier and looked back toward the base. There was something very wrong with what he saw. From within, the barrier had seemed to be whole and in fine condition…but as he looked back from outside, he saw that he and the other soul reapers had been carefully deceived. The alert line had somehow been tampered with and the barrier had a huge hole in it…and they had been shielded from the base's defenders using clever illusions. Renji's heart froze as the significance of it reached him. It meant that the barrier was useless now. The enemy had already slipped inside and was, most likely, going to appear at any moment. He wondered briefly how long they had been planning this. And he wondered how many hollows had slipped undetected into the base. They had no time. The base had to be informed of the deception. He turned to the twins.

"Takeshi, Chisaki, call Urufuhane, quickly! I am going to drop the shield and when I do, I want the four of you to return to the base as fast as you can and tell them the hollows are already inside. When you have told them, fly home and deliver the message to the head captain…and to Byakuya. Do not engage the enemy unless you are cornered! You have to get the message to the base and to the Seireitei. Hurry. This base is about to be overwhelmed."

Ceros were flashing and pounding the shield that protected them, lighting their faces with a blood red shine. Quickly, the twins crossed their swords.

"Urufuhane!" they called out together.

A huge winged wolf appeared in front of the group. Takeshi, Chisaki, Shoichi and Shoji all climbed aboard. Renji took a last look at their pale faces, then activated his Ban Kai and dropped the shield. The skeletal snake rose up around them, shielding the winged wolf as it rose into the air. The soul reapers that flanked Renji released their zanpakuto as well, buying the young officers the time they needed to get clear of the attackers. Urufuhane turned and soared toward the base. Renji curled the skeletal snake around the rest of the small group trapped with him. Screams were rising all around them now. The attack was underway…at least outside the barrier. He wondered darkly if the battle inside the base had begun as well.

"Damn," he whispered, "I hope they get the message quickly enough…or the base is doomed."

As Renji and his group of defenders waited for reinforcements, the winged wolf touched down in the courtyard of the base. The twins spotted Hinamori running toward them. Takeshi called out to her.

"Vice Captain Hinamori!" he shouted, "Captain Abarai sent us with an urgent message! Hollows have made a hole in the barrier and are concealing themselves inside the base! The barrier has been breached and they are inside! He told us to warn you and to take the message for reinforcements to the head captain."

Hinamori's faced paled at the horrific news, but after sounding the alarm, she turned back to the four young officers and regarded them calmly.

"Go to the head captain quickly. The hollows are beginning to reveal themselves. Get out of here while you can!"

As the winged wolf took to the air, the twins gazed down at the doomed base. Hollows were appearing everywhere inside and outside the barrier now, and tearing into the soul reaper forces as they tried to mobilize. The young officers exchanged worried glances.

"They're going to die," whispered Chisaki in a terrified voice, "That's why they want us to go. Takeshi…we have to do something!"

Takeshi stared down at the battle taking place below them. The soul reaper force was large and well trained, but they had been caught off guard. The hollows were attacking with a fury and the soul reapers were dying as they sought desperately to defend themselves. Takeshi nodded and raised his zanpakuto. Chisaki did the same. Each called out to release their Shikai.

"Setsuzoku, Urufubuke!" cried Takeshi.

"Mure, Kurotaka!" cried Chisaki.

There was a huge explosion of light around them. Out of the light came a huge force of black hawks and fierce red wolves that soared down from the sky and onto the battlefield below them. They sprang onto the attacking hollows ferociously, buying precious minutes for the base's defenders to gather themselves. The invading hollows were forced back and more soul reapers poured onto the battlefield. The fighting was everywhere now, inside the base's walls, throughout the courtyard and out to the failing barrier that flickered fitfully in the distance. The twins looked back in the direction where they had last seen their father. His skeletal snake had morphed into the skeletal dragon king and was tearing through a sea of hollows, screeching furiously. The twins stared at the sight, then looked at each other.

"Takeshi," Chisaki said softly, "What do we do?"

"You heard our captain," Takeshi said firmly, "he told us to get the message to the head captain. The base needs reinforcements. Let's send one more attack to help the fighters and then we'll leave for home!"

Urufuhane soared toward the skeletal dragon king and again the twins raised their zanpakutos. Another force of black hawks and red wolves raced down onto the battlefield. They tore into the attacking hollows and offered some relief to the harried fighters below them. They turned the winged wolf in the direction of the Seireitei, but as they did, a large black form rose up into the sky ahead of them. The four young officers stared in horror.

He was humanoid in shape, but his huge slender form was covered in red and black tufts of fur. Huge, glowing red-golden eyes peered out from underneath a dark fall of hair around his face. He wore a sharp, toothy smile as he faced the young officers, hovering in the air.

"Nice attack," he said softly, "If not for you, we would have taken the base already…but you won't be here to help them for much longer. You are going to die! I am the Espada, Fukaitami! And I am going to be your executioner!"

The winged wolf's reaction was instant. Sensing it could not escape as things stood, it flew into the Espada's face, slashing madly as the four young officers clung to its back. The action caused the Espada's attention to be diverted for a moment, giving the winged wolf time to pull free and turn in the direction of the Seireitei.

Behind them, Fukaitami roared in pain and fury, sending a massive cero flashing in their direction. Time slowed around them as the cero lit the sky around them and struck the winged wolf just as it sought to flash away. Urufuhane froze in midair, glowing with red light as the cero crashed into him. Spinning with the force of the impact, the winged wolf was sent tumbling through the air, out of control. Chisaki screamed and all four officers clung to the wolf as it fell toward the ground. Thinking swiftly, Takeshi and Chisaki shifted to their animal forms and took hold of their stunned cousins. Takeshi's red wolf form urged Shoichi onto his back as Chisaki's black hawk latched on to Shoji and swelled in size until she was large enough to carry him. The twins clung to their cousins desperately, springing away from the fallen winged wolf as it crashed down onto the battlefield and exploded into a shower of sparks.

"Run for that big sand dune!" called Takeshi, "There is some cover there!"

Chisaki turned and soared toward the dune, carrying Shoji tightly in her talons. Beneath her, the battle still raged and she shivered at the sounds of dying soul reapers and hollows. She angled herself to fly up and land near the top of the hill, but as she neared it, she stared in dismay. Two men stood on top of the dune, watching the destruction of the soul reaper base. Chisaki knew their faces. Everyone in the Seireitei knew the faces of Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin. Quickly, she turned away, hoping beyond hope that they had not seen them. Her hopes were shattered as something tore through her wing and send her spiraling out of control. Unable to circle away from Aizen and Gin, she released Shoji and watched as he landed on the side of the dune, rolled, and then disappeared into a small cluster of bushes. A moment later, Chisaki crashed to the ground a few feet away from the traitors and lost consciousness. As her consciousness faded, her body returned to soul reaper form.

Sosuke Aizen stepped forward, kneeling next to the girl and studying her face. Suddenly, it occurred to him just who the girl was. His eyes grew intense and he turned to look up at Gin.

"Gin," he said softly, "Do you know who this is?"

Gin glanced down at her.

"Well…not really, Sousuke. Why?" he answered off-handedly.

"Gin…this is one of the Kuchiki twins. This is Byakuya's daughter!"

Gin looked again.

"Are you sure?"

Aizen nodded.

"She came to see Byakuya while he was in Hueco Mundo. She found him on the balcony outside my bedroom. She is an interesting girl…a shape changer like Yoruichi Shihoin. And she is a strong soul reaper. You saw her hawk attack."

Gin nodded.

"Do you want me to finish her off?" he asked, smiling.

"Gin, you really are monstrous," Aizen said dryly, "she is, after all, just a girl…powerful or not. No, I need to have some time to think about this. Perhaps she can be of some use."

He leaned over Chisaki, sealing her spirit energy away and taking the slim katana from her hip. Then, he carefully lifted the girl.

"Where are you going?" asked Gin, "You're going to miss all of the fun."

"I need to return to the fortress. I need to see to our guest…and to start thinking about how to make use of her. Stay here, Gin. I'll want a full report as soon as the base has fallen."

"Oh, very well," Gin huffed.

Aizen held the girl close and flashed stepped away from the battlefield. He summoned a flying hollow and climbed onto his back, setting the girl down as the hollow rose into the air and flew toward the fortress. As they soared over the desert, Aizen carefully healed the girl's shattered arm and her cuts and bruises. Chisaki moaned softly, but remained unconscious. Aizen watched her carefully as the hollow carried them into the fortress courtyard and set down. He lifted the girl down and carried her through the large fortress doors and across the black marble floor. He ascended the large staircase and turned off to the left, heading down the hallway to a white door. He opened the door and slipped inside the room. He set the girl down on the bed and pulled up a chair. He studied her face again as he patiently waited for her to regain consciousness.

As Takeshi watched Chisaki soar up the side of the sand dune, he shot along the ground, weaving around soul reapers and hollows, moving to follow her. Shoichi clung tightly to his back as he raced across the sand. They broke free of the battlefield and started up the side of the dune, but stopped short as Shoji darted out of a clump of bushes, signaling frantically for them to stop. Takeshi pulled up, staring. His cousin looked terrified.

"It's Sousuke Aizen!" he said in a terrible voice, "He and Ichimaru Gin are at the top of the hill. Takeshi…Chisaki got hit and I think they have her!"

In that moment, Takeshi Kuchiki forgot everything he had learned about battle. He forgot all about caution, about patience, and about not taking foolish actions without thinking. All that mattered was that his sister was at the top of that hill with the men who had held Byakuya captive for over two months. Takeshi had overheard things that were said about his captivity…that he was severely beaten, that he was forced to use his powers to defend Aizen, and that the traitor had planned to keep Byakuya there with him permanently. He remembered what his father had been like when he and Chisaki had managed to sneak into the fortress…thin and pale, unable to even remember his own family. Also in his mind, was the memory of his father's return to the Kuchiki home…how he had stared at them as though they were strangers and collapsed on the walkway, his mind trapped in madness…how he and Chisaki had been forced to stay away while Renji and Aunt Rukia helped Byakuya get well again. Even after that, his father was different. He got better, but he was never the same in Takeshi's mind. He couldn't let that happen to his sister.

He shrugged Shoichi from his back and flashed up the side of the dune, ignoring the sound of his cousins calling after him. The sand became a blur around him and all Takeshi could think about was Chisaki being hurt, being locked away in the same fortress as Byakuya had been. It wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it.

He sprang onto the top of the dune, teeth bared and heading for the two men who stood ahead of him. As he closed the distance, he saw Chisaki in Sosuke Aizen's arms. The traitor was climbing onto the back of a flying hollow with his sister. He dashed madly after them, but the hollow rose into the sky and turned away.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" said a frightening voice behind him.

He turned back to see Ichimaru Gin watching him. Takeshi shifted to soul reaper form and released his Shikai. Red wolves appeared and raced towards Gin sharp fangs bared and snarling. The traitor looked in surprise, then attacked the horde of wolves as they charged him. As he defeated the last of the Shikai wolves, Takeshi Kuchiki attacked with his katana. Again, Gin seemed surprised. He stared curiously at Takeshi as the enraged boy attacked again and again.

"You are persistant," he commented.

"And you are going to die," Takeshi told him, slashing at Gin again, "You are going to give me back my sister and I am going to kill you for hurting my father!"

His katana flashed and broke through Gin's guard, slashing the traitor's arm and drawing blood.

"Unacceptable," said Gin softly.

Holding Takeshi at bay, he reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, then as Takeshi continued his assault, he allowed his eyes to open all of the way. The effect was instant. Takeshi froze, entranced by the hypnotic effect. Gin's katana slashed.

Takeshi felt searing pain pass through him and felt himself falling. Behind him, his cousins had crested the hill and were releasing their zanpakuto. He was on his knees, leaning forward onto his hands. He wanted to scream at his cousins to stop, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

Ichimaru Gin's sword slashed again and again. Takeshi's cousins attacked ferociously and forced Gin back away from Takeshi. Takeshi dragged himself to his feet and raised his zanpakuto, forcing his pained body into a run and heading for Gin again. He released his zanpakuto, burying the traitor in a sea of attacking wolves and at the same time flash stepping forward and slashing with his katana. Gin was forced back further. He met the attacking wolves with unimaginable speed, his katana becoming a blur. The three cousins closed in around him, attacking together. There was the sudden sound of metal biting into flesh and a harsh cry. Then Takeshi heard Shoji howl in anguish. Gin stepped back, staring as the Espada, Fukaitami pulled his weapon free of Shoichi Kuchiki's body. The youth slid slowly to the ground at their feet, his blood pooling around him.

"Well, that was good timing," Gin said, smiling at the Espada.

"My apologies for not getting here sooner," the Espada growled.

"What a shame," observed Gin heartlessly, "Such a terrible waste of such a handsome young Kuchiki. Come, Fukaitami, I think we're finished here."

As Takeshi and Shoji stood transfixed, Gin sheathed his katana and flash stepped away with the Espada, leaving the three boys alone on the top of the sand dune. Shoji dropped to his knees, gathering his brother into his arms.

"Shoichi…Shoichi…" he called brokenly.

Ignoring the slashes to his own body, Takeshi shifted to wolf form.

"Bring him and get on my back!" Takeshi cried.

Shoji climbed onto the back of the red wolf, holding his brother against him and sobbing uncontrollably. Takeshi started down the hill. As he ran, he could see that the soul reapers had gained the upper hand. Ahead of them, Renji's skeletal dragon soared through the air. Remembering his father's healing ability, he turned toward Renji. The skeletal dragon circled slowly overhead, then disappeared. The battle was over…and the soul reapers had somehow managed to hold onto the base. The hollows were retreating back into the desert. Takeshi bounded across the battlefield avoiding fallen hollows and soul reapers. He reached Renji and slid to a stop. His father sheathed his sword, staring at the frightening sight that met his eyes.

"Takeshi!" he gasped, "What the hell are you kids still doing here?"

"We were attacked and Urufuhane fell," the boy explained, "Dad…you have to help Shoichi! The Espada that knocked us down stabbed him!"

Renji gently took the injured youth and laid him on the ground. Shoji and Takeshi knelt beside him, whispering reassurances as the healing light flared around Renji's hands. Renji's heart broke as he quickly realized that the boy was beyond saving. Still, he poured healing energy into the boy's failing body, refusing to give up. Shoichi's eyes opened and looked up at them calmly. His voice was also eerily calm as he spoke.

"Shoji…I see…Aika…" he whispered, a smile coming to his face.

The youth squeezed his brother's hand gently and his dark eyes blinked closed. Shoji's eyes widened and his hand tightened on his brother's. He called his brother's name repeatedly. The healing light around Renji's hands slowly faded. Takeshi and Renji stared in stunned silence as Shoji fell onto his brother's body, sobbing. Then Renji turned to look at his son.

"Takeshi…" he said in soft, choked voice, "Takeshi, where is Chisaki?"


	4. Caged

**Chapter 4: Caged**

Byakuya sat leaned against a sakura tree, watching as Hajime leaned over the edge of the koi pond, staring down at the fish. Seeing him there led the fish to believe it was feeding time, so they gathered close, swirling and splashing in the pond. Hajime giggled and slipped a hand into the water. The hand was eagerly tickled by the mouths of the fish, eliciting further giggles from the happy toddler. Byakuya smiled.

He climbed to his feet, heading off to find the fish food. About halfway back to the house, he froze mid-step and dropped to his knees on the grass. He knew as soon as the vision flashed before his eyes that what he was seeing was real. He and Renji had been warned that because they were soul bonded, they would sometimes see through each other's eyes…and that it could happen without warning in times of stress or danger. He remained still on the grass, watching the scene unfold in his mind.

_Renji knelt on the desert sand, leaning over the body of Shoichi Kuchiki, trying in vain to hold on to the last bit of life as it slipped away from the youth. Sorrow and guilt gripped his heart and Renji sat frozen as Shoji fell across his brother's body sobbing. Renji stared, unmoving as his heart was torn by a sudden question._

_"Takeshi, where is Chisaki?"_

_Takeshi's face was bathed in torment. Renji's heart stopped in his chest when he heard the words._

"_Sousuke Aizen captured her._"

Renji's eyes lifted and even though they were so many miles apart, he heard Byakuya's return thought.

_"Renji…I am on my way to you."_

The vision gave way once again to the coolness and brightness of the afternoon. Byakuya remained on his knees for a moment, regaining his equilibrium, then he gathered Hajime into his arms and carried him to Rukia's room. Rukia looked up at him as he stepped into the room and started to smile. The smile faded at the urgency she saw in his eyes.

"Byakuya, what is it?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I have to go to Renji. Something has happened at the Hueco Mundo Base. Can you watch Hajime for me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, jumping up to take the boy from Byakuya, "but what has happened?"

"There was an attack on the base. I have to go there and see what exactly happened."

"Go," Rukia said quickly, "I'll take care of Hajime. You take care of Renji."

Byakuya nodded and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chisaki groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The bright light in the room made her squint and she couldn't make out the identity of the man who watched from beside her bed. Slowly, his face came into focus. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to move, but found herself unable.

"Sousuke Aizen," she hissed, trying to sound less frightened and more angry than she truly felt.

Aizen smiled down at her.

"Miss Kuchiki…I'm afraid I don't know your first name, but apparently you know mine."

"You're the traitor who murdered the men and women of Central 46, who turned my father against his own sister…and who took him from us and held him prisoner here for months! Yes, I know you."

"Interesting…" Aizen said calmly, "You favor Byakuya, even down to that aristocratic air of defiance, but something about you suggests Renji's recklessness. I would warn you that while you are here, I expect you will behave yourself and do as I say, or you may find yourself in a much less comfortable room."

"There are still traces of my father's reiatsu in here," Chisaki said softly, "Was this his room?"

"For some of the time, yes…when he wasn't sharing mine," Aizen said, looking into her eyes.

"Snake!" she snapped angrily, "Do not ever speak disrespectfully about my father!"

"I'm only telling you the truth…but you knew that. You came to see him. You found him on my balcony."

"What do you want, Traitor?"

Aizen sighed.

"I am interested in your abilities…to see if they might be of use to me. If you cooperate with me, I will have no reason to hurt you. I am simply intrigued by what I have seen of you. Your zanpakutou releases a flock of black hawks that swoop down and tear at your enemy…a strong attack for one so young. You are a seated officer?"

"How did you…"

"I used to be a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Miss Kuchiki. I know how much power you wield, but given that you are Byakuya's daughter, that is to be expected. Now, I noticed also that you have an animal form…a black hawk that you often blend in with your flock of hawks to approach an enemy unexpectedly. This is a Shihoin trait. So Yoruichi is your mother?"

Chisaki was silent.

"I see. You are determined to meet me with your father's defiance. Well, Miss Kuchiki, you will find your stay a lot more comfortable if you are free to move around. You don't wish to remain restrained, do you?"

The girl did not answer.

"Very well, Miss Kuchiki. I will leave you for now. You will remain restrained until you choose to be more cooperative. An attendant will come to feed you, as you cannot move your arms to do it yourself. Perhaps that small humiliation will loosen your tongue."

Frozen except for her head, Chisaki gathered her nerve and did the only angry thing she could in response. Aizen barely moved in time to avoid the wet projectile. His eyes darkened and the spirit energy coalesced around him. Chisaki trembled under the weight of his spiritual pressure.

"That was extremely unwise, Miss Kuchiki. I will warn you again about being defiant with me. I do not wish to hurt you, but neither will I tolerate poor behavior."

He stepped closer again.

"Did you ever learn what I did to punish Byakuya's defiance? Did anyone ever tell you?"

Chisaki was silent, but her heart began to pound angrily in her chest.

"I had him taken to a pitch black cell and hypnotized him so that the only sound he could hear in the cell was the sound of our footsteps when Gin and I came to take him out to beat him. We punished him with beatings and kept him in that cell until he gave me the answers I wanted. We broke him of his defiance. When we were finished with him, he did everything I asked him to do…even share my bed."

Tears coursed down the girl's face and her body shook with rage. In her heart, Chisaki Kuchiki promised herself that if it was the last thing she did, she would make Sousuke Aizen pay. She knew it was an impossible goal, but faced with what he had done, she couldn't see any other path. Chisaki Kuchiki had learned about resolve from Byakuya. She would make Aizen pay…or she would die trying. She watched as he left the room, then turned her head to look out the window. A few minutes later, the door opened and a boy about her age walked in carrying a tray of food.

He was slim, about her same height and dressed in servant's clothes. His hair was red-brown and made her think of cinnamon. His eyes were the same shade and harbored a look of gentleness in them.

Chisaki had been prepared to fight anyone or anything that came near her, but this boy was just a servant doing his job. He had not done anything to hurt her. She watched wordlessly as he approached and sat down beside her. He said nothing, but simply gathered a bite of food onto a fork and offered it to her. Chisaki met his eyes for a moment, considering, then released a sigh and took the offered food. It didn't seem that Aizen had any reason to poison her. He seemed to want information, so it seemed best to simply make sure she remained in good health so that when the time came, she could escape. She already knew how. It was only a matter of time.

"Thank you for doing this," she told the boy quietly, between bites of food, "I know you're just doing your job, so I won't trouble you."

The boy nodded.

You're welcome, Miss Kuchiki," he replied, "and I think you were brave to defy him as you did."

"You heard?"

He nodded and offered her another bite of food. She accepted it and smiled.

"Chisaki," she said softly.

The boy looked at her questioningly.

"Chisaki…it's my name. You can call me Chisaki."

Now, he smiled and the warmth of it made her smile back.

"Chisaki," he said quietly, "I am sorry we had to meet this way. I am Akira."

"Akira," she repeated, "Akira, when you aren't feeding defiant prisoners, what do you do here?"

The boy smiled.

"Whatever I must to stay out of trouble," he replied, "I am not as brave as you are, I'm afraid. Mostly cooking and cleaning."

"So how did you end up here?" Chisaki asked.

As he opened his mouth to answer, the door opened and Aizen entered. He looked from Chisaki to the mostly empty plate and nodded approvingly.

"I see you have cooperated somewhat, so I will release you. The door will be locked and a guard will be outside…but this will allow you to move around."

He stepped forward and released Chisaki from the kido field. Akira rose and headed for the door.

"Akira," Aizen said quietly, "Wait."

The boy stopped.

"It seems that you have a positive effect on Miss Kuchiki. You are to attend her during the day. If she wishes to leave her room, she may do so only with you. You may take her to the training room, the kitchen, or the bathing room, but she is never to go anywhere else without my leave. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Lord Aizen."

"Very well. Miss Kuchiki, would you be so kind as to tell me your name so that I might greet you more properly?"

Chisaki paused. Akira caught her eye and gave a very slight shake of his head. Chisaki understood. It was a test. If she failed, she would be restrained again. Choking back her pride, she yielded her name in a clipped voice.

"Chisaki."

Aizen smiled.

"I am pleased to meet you, Chisaki. Now, I will leave you to get to know your surroundings. If you need anything, simply tell Akira and he will bring it for you."

He turned and walked out of the room.

"I know you didn't want to tell him your name," Akira said softly, "but he would have restrained you again. I didn't think you wanted that."

"No," she replied with a sad smile, "I don't. But eventually I will anger him again. I can't give him the information he wants, Akira. He's only going to try to use it against my family."

"I know. I kind of hope you escape before it comes to that. But while you are here, I want to do what I can to make you comfortable."

"Why? So I'll soften up and give Aizen what he wants?" she sighed.

She saw the crestfallen look on his face and backpedaled.

"I'm sorry, Akira…but the truth is that you are Aizen's servant…and he did put you near me for a reason. He assumes I'll give information to you that I won't give to him."

"Then don't tell me anything," he replied, "If you don't give me any information, then he can't force it from me."

"What are we supposed to talk about then?" Chisaki asked.

Akira smiled.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Takeshi…you and Shoji must remain calm. Byakuya is on his way here. We have to wait until he is here, because he knows that base even better than I do. I was there, but I didn't have access to all areas as he did when he was imprisoned there," Renji explained.

"You don't understand!" insisted Takeshi, "Byakuya can't go there with us. You know he'll insist on going. I don't want Sosuke Aizen to get his hands on him again! I know what he did to Byakuya last time and I can't stand the thought of him going there!"

"Takeshi," Renji said gently, "Byakuya went through hell when he was imprisoned there. I know even better than you how much…but I also know that he is Chisaki's best chance of getting free of the fortress. You have to trust Byakuya. He remembers what it was like and he is not going to take any unnecessary chances. But he will get her out of there. We have to be prepared to follow him in there and watch his back."

"He won't want to let Shoji and me be involved in the penetration of the base. He'll try to protect us by keeping us out."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"Can you blame for that, Takeshi?" he asked, "Mika Kuchiki is about to bury the third of her four children. Do you think it is wise for us to risk Shoji? I know he wants revenge, but Takeshi, we have to leave his mother and father with the one child they have left!"

"I understand that…but you have to understand that Shoji is going to do this one way or another. It is a matter of honor that he should slay the one who killed his brother. He wants to go after that Espada."

Renji shook his head.

"That would be suicide. He brushed the four of you aside like leaves. What in the hell makes you think for a minute that he won't just kill the both of you?" he asked sharply, "Now, Takeshi, I am not just your father, I am your captain. You and Shoji are to follow my and Byakuya's orders to the letter or I will have you dragged back to the Seireitei. Do you understand?"

Takeshi's expression was filled with fury, but he nodded silently.

"Fine, now go and wait with Shoji. Byakuya will be here any…"

He broke off as Byakuya appeared at the entrance to the room. The raven-haired captain nodded to Renji, then approached Takeshi. He paused in front of the boy, looking at him appraisingly.

"Takeshi," he said softly, "I have heard what happened. I know this is difficult for you. You have lost your cousin and your sister is missing, but we will find her. You have to…"

"No!" shouted Takeshi, nearly in tears, "I don't want you to go there! I don't want you ever to go there again!"

Byakuya closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Takeshi. The boy stiffened for a long moment, then dissolved into tears in his father's arms.

"Tell me you won't go there! Please, just tell me you won't!"


	5. Disobeying Orders

**Chapter 5: Disobeying Orders**

"Takeshi," Byakuya said calmly, "I understand your concerns about my returning to Las Noches. I know that my imprisonment there was not just something that was difficult for me, it was also difficult for you…both while I was gone, and after I returned. Things happened that were painful and that cannot be taken back or mended. There is nothing that we can do to change the past. But we do have to allow ourselves to move forward from that."

He sighed softly and sat down, drawing his son down next to him.

"I would not choose to return to Las Noches, however, we must go there if we are to find your sister and bring her home. We must focus on doing that. And while I understand your fears, you must remember that we will be working alongside each other in this. We will all watch out for each other."

"I know," Takeshi said softly, "but I just can't seem to get past what Sosuke Aizen did to you. He is evil…and he has some strange obsession with you. I know that you were able to escape his plan to force you to give him your diary. You know your enemy very well and you can certainly match his power. But the thought of him ever getting near you again…I just can't stand it."

Byakuya nodded.

"That is understandable. And let me make you this promise. I will not make any moves against Sosuke Aizen that have not been carefully planned. I will not recklessly endanger myself, even as we move against him to rescue Chisaki. Renji and I will be working side by side in this, and we can overcome even Aizen's considerable power when we work together. I promise you. I will not allow myself to fall into his hands again."

"How can you make that promise? How can you know?" Takeshi asked, desperation in his voice.

"This is not foreknowledge, it is determination," Byakuya explained, "and I have told you often enough that sometimes our determination, our resolve has to be enough to give us the courage to do what we must. I will admit that the idea of returning to Las Noches is difficult for me, but I will not lessen the chances of bringing your sister home safely just to indulge in my own fears. You have to relinquish your fears about this as well. You must, if you plan to be of assistance to Chisaki. She waits for us to come for her. Do not allow your fears for me to allow us to fail her."

Takeshi sighed and leaned against Byakuya, letting the tension drain out of his body. Byakuya waited quietly, allowing the boy to consider what he had said. Several long moments of silence passed between them. Finally, Takeshi pulled free of his father and regarded him with a calmer expression.

"I am sorry," he said softly, "I have been through military training to get to the seated position I have, and yet, it is still difficult for me to control my feelings when it comes to you. I almost lost you…more than just in Hueco Mundo. There have been other times as well. My head knows how strong you are and how you always find your way back, but my heart gets in the way of that. And I let my fears for you become too powerful."

Byakuya nodded.

"Understandable…and honest. But you have the strength to overcome your fears and you will do that now. We will all put aside our fears and do what we must. We will do so cautiously, and with devotion to protecting each other every step of the way. We will put ourselves in harm's way, Takeshi, but we must believe we can do that and that all of us will return safely. We must believe that wholeheartedly and commit ourselves to that. Can you do this?"

Takeshi sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I will choose to believe that we will all come back safely."

"And we will, Takeshi. Now, Renji and I need time to discuss our strategy. When we have a plan in place, we will leave for Las Noches. Wait with Shoji. He has just endured another great loss and he needs you to comfort him. Until it is time for us to leave, focus on that task."

Byakuya stood and brought Takeshi back to his feet. He embraced the boy for a moment, then silently released him and watched him walk away to join Shoji. As he moved away, Renji approached Byakuya, his eyes on the retreating youth.

"Well," he said softly, "It looks like whatever you said calmed him down. But I understand how he feels, Byakuya. I know we need to do this for Chisaki, but I hate the thought of you going anywhere near that fortress again."

"Yes, well I do not exactly relish the idea of going there myself, but it is a necessity. Renji, you know that if Aizen discovers the special ability of the twins' zanpakuto, he will not content himself with simply holding Chisaki. He will want to obtain Takeshi as well. And there is no way of knowing whether he has discovered that knowledge or not. We must assume that, at some point, he will. And if he does, he could force them to help him reach the spirit king's dimension. But he cannot defeat the king without the talisman to make the king vulnerable. I think that when he discovers the ability of the twins' zanpakuto to get him into the spirit king's dimension, that he will try to use threats against the twins to force me to bring the diary to him. We need to prepare for that possibility."

"We need to get Chisaki out of there before it comes to that."

Byakuya stood silently for a moment.

"Renji," he said finally, "We need to be certain of Chisaki's well being…and we need to get some idea of what Aizen's plans are. I know that you have grave concerns for me, but I am thinking that it might be best for me to go to Las Noches and speak to Aizen directly."

"You're kidding, right?" Renji said incredulously, "You do remember how angry he was last time you two met. Byakuya, he wanted to kill you. What makes you think for a moment that he won't kill you?"

"He most likely still wants access to the diary. He won't act against me until he secures it."

Renji narrowed his eyes.

"That's a pretty risky assumption, Byakuya. But…I see the logic," Renji admitted.

"I think you and I should go to Las Noches and I will enter and attempt to make contact with Chisaki. It may be that he knows nothing and is just trying to assess her usefulness. If that is so, I may be able to convince him to release her. If not, I can at least gather some information we can use to secure her release."

"And while you're doing that…"

"While I am doing that, you will wait nearby so that if I do not return as expected, you can break the doors down and get me back out again. Remember that you will be able to see through my eyes while I am there. You can use that ability to monitor how things are going and to decide when or if I might need your assistance."

"Okay…but I don't think we should tell Takeshi what we are about to do. It would only give him reason to worry."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"It is for the best. He needs to focus on something else for the time being."

"All right, so we won't worry him with this. But when do we go?"

"Immediately," Byakuya said quietly, "We want to give Aizen as little time as possible to study Chisaki's abilities."

XXXXXXXXXX

Akira carried a tray of food down the hall and into Chisaki's room. He found her sitting in the window seat, staring out across the sand dunes outside with a somber look in her dark eyes. He walked across the room and set the tray next to her, then sat near her on the window seat.

"It's easy to lose yourself in all of that sand, isn't it?" he asked.

Chisaki sighed.

"My father spent a lot of time, sitting here," she said softly, "Even a few years later, the reiatsu traces are still there. It…makes me feel like I'm closer to him."

"I remember Captain Kuchiki," Akira told her, "I saw him several times while he was here. I never actually spoke to him, but…"

"But what?" Chisaki said, turning her head to look at him.

"He spoke to me once. He was in the training grounds with Lord Aizen and they were preparing to leave for a battle. Lord Aizen was called away for a moment and I was told to take Captain Kuchiki some water. I tripped and dropped it and the serving girl who was with me yelled at me for being so clumsy. Captain Kuchiki told her not to shout at me…that it was merely an accident. He picked me up and set me back on my feet. He looked into my eyes and he told me that he had a son at home."

"Takeshi," Chisaki said softly, "He was talking about my brother."

"You have a brother?" Akira asked.

"I actually have two brothers. Takeshi is my twin brother. Then there is Hajime, who is only three years old. Do you have any brothers or sisters Akira?"

The boy shook his head.

"My parents didn't even want me. I was…something of a mistake."

"Have you lived in Hueco Mundo all of your life?"

"Yes…I was born here to a servant woman. She died shortly after I was born, so I was raised by another servant woman who took me in. I've never actually left the fortress."

Chisaki's eyes widened.

"Never?"

"Not even once. He doesn't want anyone with access to the fortress to leave…except for himself and the hollows. The servant staff know too much that could be used against him. We could be used to gather information to attack him, so he doesn't allow us to leave. Most of us grew up here anyway. The younger one of us are the children of other servants who lived here before us."

"Do you ever wish you could leave?" asked Chisaki.

Akira smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes. I know that Soul Society and the living world are both very different than Hueco Mundo. I do wish I could get out of here and see them someday."

Chisaki thought for a moment.

"Akira…I don't know how long I'll be here…but if you want to leave, I would be willing to try to help you do that," she offered.

"Why would you do that?" he asked curiously.

She sighed.

"Because you were kind to me…because I don't think you should have to stay in a place like this…and because if I do go home, I know I won't be able to stop thinking about you being stuck here. I've only been here a couple of days. You've been stuck here all of your life. I would hate to have to live in such a dead place."

"Chisaki," Akira said softly, "Why do you care about what happens to me? I'm nobody important. I'm just a servant."

"You're a person…and you want to leave here. No one should have to stay here if they want to leave. This place is so empty and dead. I can't imagine having to stay here. I want to go home, Akira."

"You will go home," he assured her, "Just try not to get Lord Aizen mad at you and he will probably let you go."

"Do you really think so, Akira? Because I don't. He kept my father here for several months. He wanted to make him stay here forever. He could decide to just keep me here."

"Try not to think that way. You have a family, right Chisaki? They won't leave you here. When your father was here, Renji Abarai came and broke down the doors of the fortress to get him back. I know they will come to rescue you."

Chisaki nodded.

"They will…but I worry about Byakuya. Aizen held him here before. If he captures my father again, he will never let him go. He might even kill him. I can't stand thinking about that."

"Then let me help you think of something else. That's what I try to do when I want to stop thinking about something."

"What else is there to think about?" Chisaki asked.

"Well," said Akira, "There is one place in this fortress that is really beautiful. I could take you there."

"But I thought Aizen said…"

"It's one of the places he said you could go. When you're finished eating, we'll go there. But you have to eat first."

Chisaki smiled.

"Oh…very well. It will be good to get out of this room for a while."

She turned her attention to the tray.

"Have you eaten breakfast this morning, Akira?" she asked.

"Not yet…but I will."

"Then have some of this," she offered, "I'm not very hungry and there is more than enough for two here."

The conversation they shared while eating was light and inconsequential, but the mere fact of having someone to take her mind off of her situation was priceless to Chisaki.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't take any unnecessary chances, Byakuya," Renji said, looking anxious, "I don't want you to end up trapped in there again."

"I won't take any chances. If it seems he will take action against me, I will withdraw immediately. However, I think once he sees I do not carry my zanpakutou, he will at least be curious to hear what I have to say. Remember, I lived close to him for several months. I know his impulses and tendencies. He thinks everything through. He doesn't act rashly…always, he is deliberate in his actions."

"Okay," Renji said, stepping close to Byakuya, "Let's get this over with. The sooner you are in and out of there, the better."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Do not worry. I will come return quickly…and I have you to watch my back. If he attempts to do me any harm, you are here and you will see. We've practiced seeing through each other's eyes. Just…keep watch."

"I will," Renji promised, "but you be careful."

Byakuya nodded, then turned and flash stepped toward the fortress. He moved onto the main trail and allowed his reiatsu to swell around him. He was confronted almost immediately by hollow guards.

"Where do you think you are going, soul reaper?" the leader said in a rasping voice.

"I am Captain Kuchiki of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I have come to speak peacefully with Sosuke Aizen."

"I remember you," said the leader, "I will contact him and see if he wishes to receive you."

Byakuya waited quietly as the hollow stepped away. He returned a moment later.

"Lord Aizen accepts your offer to speak peacefully. You are to yield any weapons and come with me."

"I carry no weapons," Byakuya said quietly.

"Permit me to verify this," the hollow said, stepping forward.

He quickly searched and found no weapons.

"Follow me," he said, turning towards the fortress.

Byakuya followed the hollow through the gates and across the courtyard. They passed through the large double doors and into the black marble entry. Aizen stood waiting at the top of the stairway. He descended the steps slowly, his eyes focused on the waiting captain. Byakuya waited, unmoving, as Aizen approached.

"I imagine I know why you are here," he said softly, "Your daughter has not been harmed, Byakuya."

"That is good to hear, however I think you will understand that I need to see her to be certain of this."

Aizen nodded.

"I will allow you to see her…but I have some questions first."


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6: Escape**

Chisaki had her breath taken away as she followed Akira into the bathing room. The huge room was dominated by two large sandstone walkways that ran around the edges of the room and rose up to meet at the top of a beautiful waterfall. The water fell into a large bathing pool that was filled with warm water. The room was filled with tropical plants and flowers and had a large glass ceiling that provided a wonderful view of the sky by day, and Chisaki imagined it must be beautiful at night.

"Go into the little room over there and you will find a swimsuit you can use while you bathe," Akira told her.

Chisaki nodded and entered the small room, closing the door behind her. She slipped out of her shihakushou and put on the blue one-piece swimsuit she found there. She wondered briefly how they had known what size suit she wore. When the swimsuit was in place, she returned to the bathing room. Akira stood near the entrance to the water, waiting as she approached. She stood admiring the room for a moment, breathing in the pleasant smell of the flowers, then she walked to the edge of the water and waited, looking at Akira.

"Go ahead," he said, gesturing.

His eyes followed her as she waded out into the water and made her way to the waterfall. She stepped underneath it, letting it rain down onto her head, through her hair and down her back. She released her hair tie and washed her hair, then washed from head to toe, thankful to be free of the sand that had invaded her clothes and body. Akira tried not to stare, but found his eyes returning to her pale skin, her beautiful dark eyes and the swirls of wavy black hair that tumbled down over her shoulders and back. He tried to keep in mind that she was of the noble class and far above him in status, but his mind kept coming back to how pretty she was and how lovely she looked standing under the waterfall.

He forced himself to turn away and walked back to a small shanty. Inside, he mixed fruit, juices and ice into two blended drinks, which he took to a nearby table. He watched as she waded back to the edge of the water and slowly walked out of it. He didn't remember getting up or moving closer, but suddenly he found himself standing rather close to her. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I made some cold drinks. We can have them after you change."

Chisaki stood unmoving in front of him and suddenly Akira realized the way she was looking at him. He told himself he must be seeing things, but found himself leaning forward and touching her lips very lightly with his. She stood frozen with her lips touching his, her eyes locked on his. Then her head tilted slightly and, to his surprise, she kissed him back. His arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer, her swimsuit dampening the front of his clothes. He continued the warm contact between their lips for several moments, then pulled away and smiled at her.

"Sorry…" he said a bit breathlessly, "I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm supposed to be…'

She leaned forward and captured his lips again, moving hers slowly against his and leaning into his embrace. She broke away from him, smiling and blushing.

"It's okay," she told him softly, "I wanted to."

"But…"

"But what?" she asked.

"Chisaki…I…I'm…" he stammered.

"What?"

"I'm just a servant here," he managed finally, "and you're a…noble."

Chisaki laughed softly.

"We're people, Akira. You're kind, thoughtful and…I…like being around you. Even though I want to go home very badly, it's a lot easier being here, because I met you."

Akira stared.

"What is it?" Chisaki said quietly.

"Well," he replied, enchanted by her dark eyes, "I just…You're just so different from what I would have expected. I'd heard nobles were stuffy and looked down on everyone."

"Some of them are like that," Chisaki admitted, "but my dad, Byakuya isn't like that. He married a peasant woman and then, after she died…he became Renji's life partner. He told me that it doesn't matter what a person's class is…what matters is what they are like at heart. His wife, Hisana, was a peasant, but she was kind, loving and very brave. He loved her very much. And Renji was a peasant, too. But he is brave, strong and he loves Byakuya enough to do anything to protect him."

"I remember that Captain Kuchiki didn't seem stuffy. Mostly, he just looked sad when he was here."

"He wanted to go home," Chisaki said softly, "just as I do. It's really hard not being able to go home…not knowing when I'll see it again."

She turned back to look at the waterfall, then up through the glass ceiling into the sky. As she looked upward, her eye caught what looked to be a latch. She studied it for a moment, then turned back to Akira.

"I'm going to go change, then we should drink those drinks you made before all of the ice melts."

Akira nodded and went back to the table. Chisaki slipped back into the changing room and found a clean shihakushou. She put it on and went back out to join Akira. She sat down at the table and picked up her drink. She sipped at it, then sighed softly.

"This is really good, Akira…and it feels so nice and cool. It's a bit warm in here."

Akira looked up at her.

"Would you like me to open the ceiling vent? That will let in some fresh air," he said, standing.

"That would be good," she said gratefully.

He walked back into the shanty where he had made the drinks. A moment later, a panel of the glass ceiling slid back. Chisaki studied it carefully and smiled. Akira came back to join her. He sat down, studying her eyes.

"Are you more comfortable now?" he asked.

Chisaki nodded.

"That's much better."

They sipped at their drinks in silence for a moment.

"Akira," she said finally, "You remember what I said about helping you get out of here?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to come with me if I find a way to escape?" she asked.

He gazed at her in silence for a moment.

"You were serious about that?" he asked.

Chisaki nodded.

"You have helped to keep me as comfortable as possible even though I am a captive here."

"I don't think of you as a captive…but I know Lord Aizen does. He is curious about your powers."

"Of course…because I am Byakuya, Renji and Yoruichi's daughter. All of them are very powerful. He probably wonders how my powers compare to theirs."

Akira gave her a confused look. Chisaki looked back curiously, then realized what he must be thinking. She smiled.

"Oh," she said, "I have three parents. Kisuke Urahara helped Byakuya and Renji to have Takeshi and me. So Byakuya, Renji and Yoruichi are all our biological parents."

"Oh…I see," said Akira, "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Kisuke is a genius," Chisaki told him, "He thinks up all kinds of interesting inventions…but getting back to what I said before. If I find a way to escape, do you want to leave with me?"

Akira seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I would like to…but where would I live? How would I…"

"Byakuya would help you, especially once he knows how you helped me while I was here," Chisaki assured him, "You should come with me. I know we can get out of here."

Akira smiled.

"You know, when you say it, I can almost believe it will happen."

Chisaki smiled back at him.

"What would you think if I told you that I could get us both out of here right now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sousuke Aizen led Byakuya into a small conference room and closed the door behind them. He motioned for the noble to be seated and Byakuya settled into a chair at the long table in the room. Aizen sat next to him, turning his chair to face the noble.

"I was able to observe your children during the battle in which I captured Chisaki. I saw their Shikai and their animal forms. I was quite impressed. The Shikai are similar. Takeshi has the wolf pack and his wolf form…and Chisaki has the flock of hawks and her hawk form."

"And?" Byakuya prompted.

"And I am curious. The animal forms…these are a Shihoin trait, are they not?

Byakuya gazed at him in silence.

Aizen frowned disapprovingly.

"You did agree to answer my questions, Byakuya…and in exchange, I will take you to see Chisaki. If you refuse to answer, I will consider it a breach of our agreement and you will not be given access to her. Now…tell me, is Yoruichi Shihoin the twins' mother?"

"What difference does it make if their animal forms are Shihoin or other?" Byakuya asked calmly, "and why does parentage matter if you already know I fathered them?"

"I am curious to see what other abilities they might have. Now, I want an answer. Is Yoruichi their mother?"

Byakuya frowned.

How will knowing that be of use to you, Sousuke Aizen? I know you are searching for something that you can use in your plan to overthrow the spirit king and I can assure you that my children posses no power that would be of use to you."

"What about the winged wolf?" Aizen asked quietly, "That seems like it might be of some use. Which of the twins controls the winged wolf, Byakuya? How does it work? What are the creature's abilities?"

"The winged wolf is useful for getting from one place to another and for protection. This would be of little use to you. Sousuke, this is pointless. The twins have no power that you would be interested in."

"I will decide what is useful and what is not. Who controls the winged wolf, Byakuya?"

Byakuya gazed at Aizen silently. Aizen sighed.

"It looks as though we are at an impasse for now. I assume you are planning to continue to be resistant in answering my questions? If so, we have no choice but to call it a night and sleep on it. Perhaps given a night to think about it, you will decide to be more cooperative."

He rose and stepped back to the doorway. He opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

"Prepare a room for Captain Kuchiki. He will be staying with us tonight."

He glanced back at the noble.

"He'll be staying as a guest. Please take him and allow him to bathe and prepare for bed."

Aizen rose.

"I have some other matters to attend to, but I will meet with you in the morning to give this another try. Good night, Byakuya."

Byakuya stood and watched in silence as Aizen left the room. A female servant stepped into the room and motioned for the noble to follow.

"I know my way," he told her, "I do not require assistance."

The servant woman bowed and walked away. Byakuya left the conference room and turned toward the bathing room. A few moments later, he reached the door. He entered and started across the room. Suddenly, he heard an excited squeal.

"Dad!"

Chisaki flash stepped across the room and threw herself into his arms. Byakuya held her tightly for a moment, then drew back to look at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Chisaki nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad. Sousuke Aizen asked me a lot of questions, but I haven't told him anything. I'm so glad to see you…but…are you a prisoner also?"

"No, I am currently a guest. He wanted me to answer his questions in return for being allowed to see you. I wouldn't tell him anything, so he said we would speak again in the morning and sent me here."

Byakuya turned as a servant boy stepped over to join them. Chisaki smiled.

"Dad, this is Akira. He was assigned to assist me while I'm here. He has been very kind to me."

Byakuya gazed at the youth for a moment.

"I've seen you before," he said softly.

"Yes," Akira replied, "I'm surprised you recognized me. I was only eight when you saw me. It was right before you left for the battle at the soul reaper base."

Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you, Akira, for making my daughter as comfortable as possible."

"You're welcome, Captain Kuchiki."

Chisaki placed a hand on her father's arm.

"I found a way out of here."

She pointed to the opened skylight.

"I can fit through in bird form and I can carry the two of you out one at a time."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"You intend to leave with us?" he asked the boy.

"Chisaki offered to help me escape. I have been here all of my life and I no longer wish to stay. But Lord Aizen will not allow me to leave, so Chisaki offered to help me."

"I see."

"Dad, Akira has been very kind to me…and he doesn't deserve to have to stay here. Can we please take him with us?"

Byakuya paused for a long moment, thinking carefully. Finally, he nodded.

"Take Akira first. I will watch to make sure you are not seen."

Byakuya took hold of the girl's wrist and released the seal holding back her spirit energy. Chisaki shifted into hawk form and grew the hawk so that it was large enough to carry the others. Akira watched closely, his eyes wide with wonder.

"That is amazing!" he said, smiling.

Chisaki waited as Akira climbed onto her back and rose into the air, soaring upward and passing through the open skylight. Byakuya watched as she turned away and flew to a nearby sand dune before touching down. Akira climbed down and Chisaki rose into the air, turning toward the skylight. Just as she reached it, the door to the bathing room opened and Sousuke Aizen entered, flanked by several guards. Chisaki turned away and found a small alcove in the ceiling from which she could watch. Below her, Byakuya turned to face Aizen.

"Why are you here?" he asked calmly.

Aizen studied Byakuya carefully.

"I came here because I was informed this was where Chisaki was. I was told she came here with her attendant. I came to find them."

"I am alone," Byakuya said, "There was no one here when I arrived."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"There are drinks with unmelted ice, Byakuya. They were here."

"Obviously, they left before I arrived. I told you. There was no one here when I arrived."

Aizen's eyes rose and he caught sight of the open skylight.

"You helped her escape, Byakuya, didn't you?" Aizen asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"No, I told you…"

"Don't waste your breath on lies, Byakuya. I know she went out the skylight. I sense her reiatsu…and you had to release the seal on her spirit energy. My son could not have done that, because as a servant, his own spirit energy is sealed away."

"Your…son?" Byakuya repeated softly.

"Yes," Aizen said, "Akira is my bastard son. Now tell me what you did with him! I already know you helped Chisaki escape, but what did you do with my son!"


	7. Illusion

**Chapter 7: Illusion**

Renji felt a jolt of fear pass through him as the weight of what he had seen resolved itself in his mind. Chisaki was free and on her way to him, but what was to be the cost of that? Byakuya was now a prisoner in the fortress. Granted, it seemed that Aizen was taking no steps to cause him harm, at least not yet. But how long would that last? He wanted to bust in and get to Byakuya now, but he had to be there when Chisaki arrived.

And she would be arriving alongside Sousuke Aizen's bastard son.

That was one he wasn't sure how to field. It was unclear whether or not the boy knew Aizen was his father…even Byakuya had seemed uncertain. And that question was extremely important. If the boy knew who fathered him, he could be playing games with Chisaki, perhaps to remain close to her and to learn more about her. The impression he got from Byakuya was to leave the seal on the boy's spirit energy and watch him carefully. And Chisaki would have to be warned.

"Dad!"

Renji jumped at the sound of Takeshi's voice, then turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked sharply, noting that Shoji was at his side.

The two youths slid to a stop and caught their breath.

"Vice Captain Hinamori sent us. She sent us to tell you that reinforcements have arrived at the base and that it has been secured. There is a team of stealth force ready to…"

He stopped short, staring up into the sky.

"Chisaki!" he shouted.

"Hey, keep it down," Renji cautioned him, "We're still in enemy territory."

He waved Chisaki down and her hawk form circled and landed in front of them. Renji, Takeshi and Shoji stared as a boy about their age slid down off of the hawk's back. Chisaki's hawk form shimmered and resolved into her soul reaper form. Takeshi burst forward, throwing his arms around her, missing entirely the look of dismay on her face. She pulled free of her brother and turned to Renji.

"We have to do something!" she exclaimed, "Sousuke Aizen has Dad!"

Takeshi stared at her in disbelief.

"Dad went in there?" he said, his face paling, "Chisaki, what happened?"

"I was taken to the fortress and Aizen locked me in the room Dad used when he was captured and kept here. Akira…this boy…was assigned to tend to me. I was in the bathing room when Dad came in and said that he had come to negotiate so he could see me and try to get Aizen to release me. There was a skylight that I used to carry Akira out. I was going back for Dad when I saw Aizen come into the room. He was angry and when he and Dad were finished talking, he sealed away Dad's spirit energy and took him out of the room. I couldn't sense where they took him!"

Takeshi turned on the youth that stood quietly next to his sister.

"So what you're saying," he said in a dangerous tone, "is that instead of getting Dad out of there first, you took him…now because of that, Dad is a prisoner in Las Noches again! Chisaki…how could you?"

"But…" Chisaki stammered, "Dad…told me to…"

"I don't care!" yelled Takeshi, his eyes blazing, "He is our father! Who is this kid? Some peasant? You left Dad behind to save a peasant? How could you do that? How?"

"Stop, Takeshi," Renji said, stepping quickly between them, "This isn't going to do us any good. Now, I can still see through his eyes and I have insight into his thoughts. Byakuya has had his spirit energy sealed away, but he has simply been placed in a room for the night. He hasn't been harmed. We need to use the time we have to figure out what to do. I'll send a hell butterfly to call for stealth force, but in the meantime, we have to monitor the situation and be ready to move in if he gets into trouble."

"What I don't understand is how this happened when he promised me that you two wouldn't go in there without me!" stormed Takeshi, "He promised me he wouldn't do this!"

"It was a command decision based on what we learned when we came to do our recon. He had to move right away because we needed to get to Chisaki before Aizen had a chance to get a good look at her abilities. The last thing we want is for him to get familiar with us."

Takeshi released his breath in a sharp hiss of resignation.

"I know you and Dad wouldn't have decided this without thinking it through…I know that, but I hate that he went in there! And I hate that instead of him returning safely…we ended up with him!"

Akira shifted uncomfortably.

"I…I'm sorry," he said softly, "I just did what he told me to do. I didn't mean to make Chisaki leave her father behind. I…I don't even know my father, so I never had a father…and my mother died, so I didn't have her either, but I can imagine how you feel. I'd probably feel the same if I were you."

Takeshi glared at the youth for a moment longer, then his expression slowly softened and he sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't take it out on you. It wasn't your fault. Who wouldn't want to get out of that place?"

Akira stepped forward.

"I want to help get your dad out of there. I…I can slip back in…and…try to free him. I think I might know a way to get back in…but I'm not sure I could get back out again."

Renji stared at the youth uncertainly. He was Aizen's bastard son. He seemed unaware of it, but could they take a chance like that with Byakuya?

"How would you get in? How would you free him?" Renji asked.

"There is a warehouse at the back. There's a conveyer belt that carries things in and out. If I slip through there while it is dark, I might be able to get in. Then, I can work my way to his room. He is probably in the room he was in before."

"How will you get past the guards?" asked Renji.

"I am a servant there. I am beneath notice. I can pretend to take him tea and we can overpower the guards and get out."

Renji paused to think about the plan.

"Look, I'm going to think this through and try to reach Byakuya. He will know if such a thing can work."

He stepped away from the youths and dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and focusing heavily.

Akira stared.

"What is he doing?" Akira asked Chisaki.

"Renji and Byakuya are soul bonded," Chisaki explained, "They see through each others' eyes and can exchange thoughts to some extent. That's how Renji will know if Byakuya needs us to storm the fortress."

"That's…incredible," said Akira.

"Yeah, our family is…a little different," Chisaki said, smiling.

Akira laughed softly.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't exactly grow up in a family. There was a lady who took care of me…but she was always a little distant with me. Everyone was. I'm not complaining. They did take care of me…I just wish that I had grown up in a normal family."

"Well, things will be better for you when we get to the Seireitei," she assured him.

She glanced down and noticed the bands still on his wrists.

"Do you want me to release your spirit energy, Akira?" she asked.

"Could you?" he asked, "I've worn these bands all of my life. I don't even know what my own spirit energy feels like."

"Well, let's find out," said Chisaki, reaching for his wrists.

"Chisaki!" yelled Renji, "Stop!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya shifted softly in his sleep as the door to his room opened and Sousuke Aizen entered. He walked to the noble's bedside and sat down in a chair next to him. He drew Kyouka Suigetsu and brought it close to Byakuya's face. The noble's eyes opened as the weapon began to glow. He had time for a moment of shocked recognition, then his awareness shifted and he was drawn away from the room.

"What's happening?" he demanded, his voice echoing strangely as his new surroundings resolved around him.

"You are being surrounded by illusions, Byakuya," Aizen said softly, "Your senses are confused and you don't know what is real and what is not. You have to ask yourself, 'Am I still sleeping or have I been moved somewhere else?' What is real and what is not?"

"Why are you doing this?" Byakuya asked, trying at the same time to feel for the touch of Renji's mind.

Renji's mind brushed his calmly and Byakuya sought to convey the alarm he felt at Aizen's actions. Strangely, Renji's mind continued to calmly touch his, as though nothing was wrong. Byakuya gasped softly in dismay.

"What is it, Bya?" Aizen said, leaning forward, "Why do you look so distressed?"

Byakuya felt the brush of warm lips against his and tried to pull away. Kyouka Suigetsu flared and suddenly he found himself naked and restrained in Aizen's bed.

"Relax," hissed Aizen, "It's just an illusion…isn't it?"

"Stop this!" Byakuya demanded, "Stop this now! I came to you for peaceful negotiation…"

"You came and helped Chisaki escape. You helped my son escape. You owe me for that."

"I did nothing to help anyone escape," Byakuya insisted, "I only came here to negotiate the release of my daughter."

"She has been released," said Aizen softly, kissing the noble again, "Now I intend to exact the price for that. I always wondered what it would be like to be with you like this. Now, I can find out."

"I thought you were over this, Sousuke. I thought you had given up on pursuing me!"

Aizen laughed softly.

"I gave up on my feelings of affection, Byakuya. But I have always suffered from terrible bouts of lust. Gin is somewhat satisfying…but I need to have my satisfaction of you. I should have done this when I held you here before. But I will make up for that now."

Byakuya reached desperately for Renji again and was met with the same calm response. His mind screamed as Aizen's hands began touching him and the traitor's body moved forward to settle on his. His head spun strangely and their surroundings kept shifting, confusing his thoughts and leaving him unable to get his bearings.

"How are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Byakuya?" Aizen said, smiling, "We are in your room and I am merely sitting next to you as you sleep…isn't that right? Or…do you see something else happening?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to object and had it eagerly claimed by Aizen's. His captor's hands were roaming freely over him now, touching him with greater and greater intimacy. Aizen's hungry mouth assaulted his lips, then moved on to torment his throat, before moving down to his chest, then his abdomen, before taking in his full length and caressing him with a relentless, lustful tongue.

Byakuya tried again to object, but when he spoke, his words were jumbled and slurred.

"D-don't…stop, p-please, Sousuke!"

The room spun and changed around him. One moment, he was at home in the Seireitei and the next, he was naked and held fast beneath Aizen's writhing body. Everything was flickering strangely and he found himself very unsure what was really happening. Was Aizen really assaulting him? If so, why wasn't his mind able to convey the thought to Renji? Aizen sought to punish him for past wrongs, but would he really do this? Would he go so far?

He felt Aizen entering him and cringed. He tried to retreat mentally, but with the shifting of the illusions around him, he found it impossible. He couldn't speak anymore. There was no escaping. He felt his battle instincts taking over and he forcibly calmed his body as Aizen continued to take pleasure from it. The traitor was shuddering and moaning in pleasure. He looked down into the noble's blazing eyes and smiled wickedly. Byakuya felt his surroundings shift again and he was back in his room in Aizen's fortress, but now he was alone. He sat up in bed, sweating and shaking, Aizen's touch still present on his skin. And still, he wasn't sure. Was it real?

He started to get out of bed and encountered sudden pain that sent harsh realization through him. He dropped to his knees on the floor, a sick feeling taking hold of him.

"_Renji!"_ his mind screamed, and this time, his lover's mind recoiled in response, and reached back for him.

Outside Byakuya's door, Sousuke Aizen sheathed Kyouka Suigetsu and walked back down the hallway to his own room. He smiled as he noticed that the scent of cherry blossoms still remained on his skin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chisaki, stop!" Renji cried as the power flared around the girl's hands.

The bands on Akira's wrists faded. The boy's eyes went wide as he stared at his wrists.

"What is it?" Chisaki asked Renji, "Why didn't you want me to release the seal on his spirit energy?"

Renji paused, watching Akira. The boy's eyes were still wide with surprise. He backed away from the rest of them slowly and blue light began to build around him.

"What's happening!" Akira cried.

"Get back!" Renji shouted at the others.

He stepped close to Akira and tried to take hold of his wrists, but the power swelled around the boy and threw Renji backwards, then the light around Akira became blinding and he seemed to disappear into it with a sharp, frightened cry. The light exploded out around him, throwing everyone to the ground. As it faded, Akira came slowly back into view…only now he was dressed in a shihakushou and his hand gripped a glowing zanpakuto. He stared down at the zanpakuto for a long moment, then his knees buckled and he sank to the ground.

Renji rolled to his feet and ran forward. He quickly took the zanpakutou from the boy's hand and sealed away his spirit energy again. But he knew the damage was done.

Takeshi, Chisaki and Shoji were all staring at Akira in stunned silence. On the ground, Akira stirred softly. Renji leaned over him, quickly studying him for any sign of injury.

"What happened?" Akira asked groggily, trying to sit up.

Renji pushed him back down.

"Obviously, you weren't prepared for the rush of power when you were released. It needs to be done in stages. I've sealed it away again, but I let you retain a small amount of power. I will release it a little more each day. That is no problem. What is a problem is this," Renji said, holding up the zanpakuto, "Apparently, Akira, you are a soul reaper. Do you want to tell me now who your father is?"

He paused.

"Or do you want me to tell you?"

Akira opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly Renji flinched sharply and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" asked Chisaki worriedly.

"It's Byakuya!" Renji said, his eyes blazing, "Something has happened, but I'm not sure what. What I do know is that we have to get him out of there now!"


End file.
